derniére chance
by liana33
Summary: Une ombre à une fenêtre, le soleil est voilé en cette journée d'été, des nuages sans âmes caressent la cimes des arbres; un temps des plus maussade règne. Le chant des oiseaux n'est plus que murmure comme si le temps et la nature était en suspend.TEMASHIK
1. Derniére Chance

Une ombre à une fenêtre, le soleil est voilé en cette journée d'été, des nuages sans âmes caressent la cimes des arbres; un temps des plus maussade règne. Le chant des oiseaux n'est plus que murmure comme si le temps et la nature était en suspend, en attente d'un évènement qui changeras à jamais le destin de cette jeune kunoïchi.  
La fenêtre de la chambre est entrouverte, la légère brise du soir vient caresser tendrement les joues de cette jeune fille, faisant flotter ses cheveux dorés, lui donnant du réconfort telle la chaude main d'un ami venant de loin réchauffant le cœur en ce moment si froid.  
La jeune Shinobi est perdue dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

_J'ai rêvé de temps de chose_  
_Que demain soit meilleur qu'hier_

Pourquoi, pourquoi a-il fallu que cela tombe sur moi j'ai encore tant de choses à accomplir pour mon village mais aussi pour les gens que j'aime.  
Les gens que j'aime, L'Amour est un sentiment étrange qui nous fait accomplir des choses incroyables, même stupides, comme quand je suis avec Lui. Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même disons que je ne suis pas celle que je voudrais être, si cela avait été le cas il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait su , comme je regrette de ne pas avoir trouvé la force de lui dire.

Le regret est une sensation que j'ai toujours évité d'avoir, j'ai toujours tout fait spontanément, naturellement. Les gens dans mon village me connaissent pour ma franchise qui certaines fois se révèle gênante , un défaut plus qu'autre chose. Mais pourquoi avec lui c'est différent : je suis différente . Je me dit que je suis jeune et que je pourrais lui avoué une autre fois nous avons tout le temps devant nous.

Du temps je n'en est plus ou peut-être encore un peu mais si infime soit-il qu'il en devient inexistant. J'attends cette réponse avec impatience.

_Moins pire qu'aujourd'hui_  
_A la hauteur de mes prières_

Cela fait déjà deux heures, deux longues heures que je suis assise sur le rebord de cette fenêtre dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il y cinq heures que j'ai été blessée, que j'ai perdu ce combat , avec tout ce temps ils doivent savoir si oui ou non je vais m'en sortir. A moins qu'ils aient peur, peur de me dire la vérité, me dire que mes jours sont comptés.

Je tousse, ça me fait mal , horriblement mal.

_J'étais pleine de rêve_  
_Avec tant de doutes_  
_Mais peu de haine_

La douleur est un symptôme des plus complexes. On est blessé à un endroit du corps et c'est tout l'être qui le ressent. Ma blessure se situe à la poitrine mais je peine à me lever , mes jambes ne peuvent supporter mon propre poids. Comment est-ce arrivé? Ma mémoire est floue. Je me souviens que l'on avait reçu une mission, ,non pas exactement une mission à proprement parler , mais nous avions été envoyés plusieurs ninjas et moi-même pour empêcher que l'attaque n'est lieu dans l'enceinte du village, et que de nombreux bâtiments soient brisés ainsi que de nombreuses vies, comme cela avait été le cas lors de l'attaque de l'akatsuki, mais qu'il se déroule dans un grand canyon au milieu des rochers et du sable. Oui c'est ça nous étions les appâts. Nous avons même remporter cette bataille. Mais par qui ai-je été blessée? Comment? Moi qui suis toujours prudente. Il me semble qu'il a surgit de derrière alors que nous savourions notre victoire, je ne l'est pas vu venir, un jutsu puissant , trop puissant. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage.

Des bruits de pas me parviennent, me sortant de mes songes, est-ce le moment , la porte s'ouvre, oui c'est le moment.

Mes deux frères sont présents eux toujours si impassible ont des mines à faire pâlir d'envie des spectres.

- Temari me dit mon jeune frère kazekage, comme je suis fière de lui mais je ne lui ai jamais dit

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si long mais j'attendais moi aussi une réponse. Je ne vais pas te mentir mais ta blessure est des plus graves et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais je vais t'envoyer à Konoha leur Hokage, Tsunade-dono, est la plus puissante des ninjas médecins, elle seule peut faire quelque-chose pour toi. Je lui ai demandé son accord pour que tu restes dans le village caché de la feuille jusqu'à ce que tu soit rétablie et la réponse fut positive. Je doit dire que...

- Gaara, l'interrompit-je, combien de temps?

- Quoi??

_Mais tout à basculer quand j'ai su que j'étais condamnée_

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile pour me mettre en colère c'est vraiment très douloureux de parler et encore plus d'élever la voix , dit-moi combien de temps me reste-il avant que je ne succombe de mes blessures

- Deux mois dit-il avec la gorge nouée

_Je suis des rares personnes qui connaissent leur date de fin_

Kankurô quant à lui ne dit mot, mais son maquillage ayant coulé montre que ses larmes ont emprunté le chemin de ses joues habituellement si robustes.

_Désormais je suis comme une prisonnière dans le couloir de la mort_

Un soupire s'échappe de moi je me retourne vers le ciel orangé, le soleil se couche dans le désert de mon enfance telle une page qui se tourne laissant place à un nouveau chapitre. Mais est-ce le dernier de mon histoire ou le début d'une succession des chapitres de la vie. Pour moi mon avenir, mon destin se trouve à Konoha.


	2. Espoirs?

Durant les trois jours de voyage qui sépare Konoha de Suna, je ne me suis sentie mal que quelques fois. Il est vrai que sans mon frère Kankurô, je n'aurais pu y arriver. Depuis très longtemps, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je me sens être un fardeau pour ceux qui m'entoure. C'est du au fait que depuis la mort de notre mère je me suis toujours occupée de mes frères sans jamais rien dire ou faire. Cela ma rendue plus forte. Je n'aime pas cet état de faiblesse, je suis inutile, juste bonne à iniquité les autres. Comme j'aimerais que le coup, qui m'a été infligée, soit fatal. Plus les minutes passent, plus je sais que l'on se rapproche de Konoha, et à cette idée une douleur s'empare de mon estomac. Le trac ? Évidemment la peur du verdict final. Après tout c'est normal c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je verrais Konoha, c'est ma dernière chance de remercier Naruto pour ce qu'il a fait, il a réussi là où moi j'ai toujours échoué, c'est ma dernière chance de lui dire à Lui que je l'aime et enfin c'est ma dernière chance de vivre.

_Je veux avoir une dernière chance_

Les portes du village ninja du pays du Feu sont à portées de vue. Des silhouettes me parviennent : un comité d'accueil. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage à l'idée que l'Hokage c'est déplacé pour moi et m'attend.

Kankurô me demande de ralentir l'allure. Plus on se rapproche de ses ombres plus je suis capable de les associer à certaines personnes.

- Temari, Kankurô votre voyage c'est bien déroulé nous demande Tsunade

Je ne peux cacher mon expression de stupeur car deux brancardiers, Sakura, et la légendaire Med-nin sont aux portes du village pour m'accueillir.

- Bien merci Hokage-sama, répond Kankurô

- ... seul un grognement mélangeait avec un soupir me émerger dans mon état de mi-stupeur.

- Temari je vais te demander de me suivre. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, d'après ce que m'as écrit ton frère cela semble sérieux qui plus est pour que les med-nins de Suna ne puissent rien faire, cette blessure doit-être des plus sérieuse, non ?

- ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est au courant seulement nous quatre et une cinquième car je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans lui. On va se mettre au travail si tu veux bien. Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux disant que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, que tout se passerait bien, mais je voit bien que ceci n'est qu'un masque, cachant la tristesse, la peur de l'échec.

Elle nous conduit à l'hôpital de Konoha dans un quartier réservé, où aucun patient ne réside, une aile rien que pour moi. Devant mon regard interrogateur sur cette situation, Tsunade m'expliqua que c'est pour lui permettre de mieux travailler, pour pouvoir ce concentrer. Mais je sais que c'est pour que je ne sois pas vu dans ces lieux synonymes de douleurs et de mort.

On entre dans une chambre si lumineuse et si agréable qu'elle pourrait être une simple chambre d'une kunoïchi. Le blanc froids des murs à laissé place au jaune sable. Des plantes sont disposées sur les meubles ainsi que des fleurs des champs, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur très agréable, une odeur qui n'existe pas à Suna. Comme j'aime ce pays.

- Bien avant toute chose je vais t'examiner, Temari. Alors tout le monde dehors excepté Sakura qui va m'assister

- Oui Hokage-sama

- Prenez soin de ma petite sœur

- Ne t'en fait Kankurô, Tsunade-sensei feras tout pour l'aider affirma Sakura

Nous ne sommes plus que trois dans cette pièce. L'heure de vérité approche.

La med-nin légendaire pose une main sur mon dos là où quelques jours plus tôt avait eu lieu l'impact, et l'autre sur ma poitrine là où mon souffle est douloureux. Des minutes s'écoulent. Je sais qu'elle a compris, je le sens dans son souffle qui frôle mon visage : il est saccadé, coupé. Elle retire ses mains, ferme les yeux, aucun sentiment n'est visible sur son visage. Elle réfléchit. A nouveau le temps semble s'être arrêté pour me faire languir. Je me tourne vers Sakura en cherchant du soutien. Elle m'adresse un sourire, le même que celui que m'as donné Tsunade lorsque nous étions devant les portes de Konoha. Je reporte mon attention sur cette femme si respectable. Ce visage si impassible, cette pause dans les gestes, comme si aucun élément ne pouvait la déranger. Un souvenir me vient à l'esprit. Cette même sagesse dans le regard, cette même réflexion, identique à celui de l'examen Chunnin quand je l'ai affronté Lui. Il ne se met à réfléchir que dans les cas extrême où aucune issue facile n'est possible. Alors mon cas est si grave que cela. Je m'en doutais.

Elle ouvre les yeux et à nouveau des expressions envahissent son visage. Le chagrin, le doute et l'impuissance prennent place.

- Sakura, tu veut-bien aller le chercher s'il te plait?

- Oui Hokage-sama

La peur s'empare de moi. Sakura quitte la salle en lançant un dernier regard sur moi. Ces yeux sont si froid je ne vois plus cette chaleur qu'il y avait avant je ne comprends plus. Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Est-ce si grave que ça ? Évidemment si Tsunade ne peut rien faire. Vais-je mourir? Je ne veux pas j'ai encore tant de chose à faire je ne doit pas mourir. J'ai peur, je veux hurler, je veux crier cette peur. Mais rien ne peut sortir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi-moi ? J'aimerais comprendre.

- Temari dit moi, qui t'a fait ça? Je ne pourrais rien faire si je ne comprends pas dans quelles circonstances c'est arrivé.

- Je ... je ne sais pas. Ma mémoire est floue, je ne crois pas avoir vu son visage.

- Temari est-tu certaine de ne pas avoir vu un ninja aux techniques particulières, n'utilisant pas des jutsu à proprement parler mais des techniques bien différentes.

- Non, je ...je...

- Maitre Hokage moi je peux vous le dire.

- Kankurô que fais-tu ici?

- Quand j'ai vu Sakura partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux, j'ai compris que quelque chose c'était passé.

- ... je soupire

- Bien maintenant que tu es ici répond à mes questions. Qui et Comment ?

- Des ninjas d'Oto, à vrai dire toute une armée se dirigeaient vers Suna. Nous en avons eu vent et donc nous avons empêché que l'attaque ne détruise la ville et par la suite que de nombreux innocents meurt.

Ainsi quelques ninjas dont Temari et moi-même, nous avons servit "d'appât" pour les diriger là où nous voulions que la confrontation est lieu. A partir de ce moment nous les avons massacré car toutes les forces de Suna étaient présentes, mêmes les genins se sont battus avec ardeur mettant hors de combat beaucoup de nos ennemis. Nous avons gagné mais ... est arrivé ce ninja balayant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, il s'est jeté sur Temari et lui a infligé cette mort lente et douloureuse.

A cet instant, Kankurô ne put réprimer un sanglot et quelques perles d'eau coulées sur ses joues.

- Quand j'ai vu ma sœur tombé à terre nous nous sommes jetés à la poursuite de ce ninja mais il a invoqué un serpent du nom de Manda. Nous avons alors pu voir qui il était car il nous faisait face près à nous affronter avec son monstre.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda une Tsunade plus qu'inquiète de la réponse

- Kabuto ou plutôt Orochimaru. Car ce dernier est entré dans le corps de son sbire. Deux âmes dans une même enveloppe. Vu les capacités des deux nous en avons très vite conclut qu'il n'y avait que vous puissiez guérir ce type de blessure.

- Kabuto tu dis alors le problème est bien plus grave que ce que je croyais.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Interrogea le marionnettiste

- Cette blessure à été faite à cause d'un jutsu médical. Cette technique consiste à coupé dans nerfs et à les raccordés avec d'autres, bloquant ainsi le système nerveux qui se situe dans la colonne vertébrale. Néanmoins, ici, dans ton cas Temari il a fait en sorte que le système soit perturbé.

Je m'explique en temps normal, cette technique paralysé et rendait fou par le fait qu'en voulant bouger le bras droit c'était la jambe gauche qui répondait.

Mais une technique pareille dans les mains d'un génie tel que lui est une véritable arme. Il a brouillé tes nerfs et ils ne réagissent plus comme ils devraient, d'où tes difficultés à marcher, à faire le moindre mouvement. Une douleur envahit tes muscles, car les nerfs leurs demandent effectués un mouvement alors que le muscle lui s'apprête à faire l'inverse au final ce sont les tendons qui prennent le dessus et exerce le mouvement désiré. Ce qui fait qu'au final, en apparence, tu semble normal, en pleine possession de tes moyens. Cependant à cause de cette contradiction, les muscles secrètent de l'acide acétique qui a pour effet de provoquer des crampes.

- D'où mes douleurs, affirmais-je

- En effet

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi lorsque je respire j'ai mal, ou même pourquoi mon état est si grave.

- En fait si. Cet acide est tellement en grande quantité dans ton corps, qu'il atteint les organes vitaux. Et comme toute acide il finit par les ronger, petit à petit. De plus, ton système organique n'élimine plus cet acide, le considérant pas comme un corps dangereux pour ton organisme, donc il reste et s'accumule dans ton organisme.

- Maintenant que vous connaissez le problème vous êtes capable de la soigner?

- Non

_Que dieu révise son jugement_

- Du moins pas pour le moment enchaina la senin

- Quoi, comment ça? S'énerva Kankurô. Je croyais que vous étiez la meilleur med-nin que le monde n'est jamais connu.

- Calme toi continua l'Hokage je vais t'expliquer. Voit les nerfs comme des milliers de fils fins serré les uns contre les autres. Si on veut couper quelques-uns d'entre eux, un ninja inexpérimenté, à vrai dire même Sakura laisserait des traces et on serrait exactement où elle à sectionné. Kabuto lui ne laisse pas de trace. C'est un travail minutieux et parfait. J'ignore où il a coupé. Et avant que je trouve j'ai peur que cela soit trop tard.

Elle soupire ferme les yeux nous laissant digérer cette nouvelle. Je vais mourir

_Mais je n'ais pas le choix_

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de la sauver, demanda mon grand frère, les yeux fixaient sur le sa pour cacher sa tristesse, mais celle-ci se ressent dans sa voix mêlée à la peur de me perdre

- Je ne sais pas je vais essayer de faire tout ce dont je suis capable. Je le promets.

Une personne frappe à la porte

- Entrez. Ah c'est toi Shikaku affirma Tsunade.

- Vous m'avez demandé Hokage?

- En effet, tu te souviens de ce dont nous avions discuté?

- Oui

- Bien j'aimerais que tu garde Temari chez toi car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose tu serais là. Qui plus est, le clan Nara pourrait bien mettre utile pour trouver une solution. Suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas présenté même si je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment utile.

- En effet enchaîna Shikaku, Kankurô no Sabaku talentueux marionnettiste et frère de Temari no Sabaku ambassadrice de Suna et la seule femme capable de remettre en place mon fils.

Un vrai sourire se forme sur mon visage, comme une fierté.

- Bien continua l'Hokage, il se fait tard nous devrions y aller. Moi j'ai du travail qui m'attend et au fait Kankurô j'ai demandé à Naruto s'il voulait bien te loger car tout est pris alors le temps tu logeras chez lui, si tu veux bien.

Le soleil se couchait dans tout Konoha baignant de lumière la grande allée menant au visage de pierre des Hokages. Je suivais mon Hôte qui me menait chez lui.

- Shikaku-domo dit-je avec peu de détermination

-….

- J'aimerais que tout ceci ne s'ébruite pas.

En cet instant je trouvais que les pavés qui recouvraient la route avaient un très grand intérêt.

- Je ne dirais rien fait moi confiance pour ça. Puis les après les rumeurs c'est chiant et je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je n'avais jamais remarqué a quel point ils se ressemblaient. La même attitude, les mêmes réflexions, et la même façon de s'attacher les cheveux. J'en rigole à l'idée que dans quelques années Il lui ressemble.

Nous arrivons dans la demeure des Nara. C'est une maison simple, au contraire de celle des Hyûga, mais chaleureuse. Une femme arrive déchaîné dans le vestibule où nous nous trouvons.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives, mais franchement tu es impossible pas étonnant que ton fils fasse la même chose. Oh Temari, dit-elle d'un ton très calme lorsqu'elle m'aperçut avec mon air crédule.

- Bonsoir

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu es revenu pour les affaires Suna-Konoha. Shikamaru n'est pas revenu. Tu devrais le trouver vers les plaines là où il adore rêvassait comme le faisait son père.

- Chérie interrompit Shikaku, en fait Temari va loger ici par ordre du Hokage étant en donné que Shikamaru est ambassadeur, elle trouve que c'est plus pratique car comme ça ils vont pouvoir travailler sans a avoir à se chercher dans tout le village, et Temari est la seule qui puisse le faire bosser un peu. En plus tous les logements sont occupés pour le moment.

Il avait dit avec une telle facilité que ça ne ressemblait pas un mensonge. Il avait menti à sa femme pour moi. Je me sens coupable.

- Bien enchaina la femme Nara, je te souhaite bien du courage avec Lui, tu en auras besoin. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre me dit elle avec gentillesse. Elle se tourne vers son mari et change de voix.

- Quant à toi met la table.

La Chambre était magnifique. Les meubles sont en acajou, orange foncé, les armoiries du clan y sont incrustés, grâce à du bleu babylonien. Je m'y sens bien. Elle m'indiqua la salle d'eau pour que j'y puisse m'y rafraichir. Je la remerciai et elle ferma la porte.

Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais seule. Je m'écroula sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les larmes me brulaient les joues attisait par le vent froid venu du Nord.

_Obligé de vivre avec ça_

_Mais pourquoi! Je ne le mérite pas._

Je restais là pendant des minutes.

Je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Est-ce que les gens se souviendront de moi? Ai-je apporté quelque chose à ce monde? Me suis-je montrée utile ? Je ne suis qu'une simple Kunoïchi du village caché du sable, fille d'un Kazekage qui n'aura au final pas apporté grand-chose pour notre pays, contrairement à mon frère. Il a réussi à apporter la paix et une alliance avec Konoha. Les gens se souviendront de lui, c'est certain. Lui le Jinchuriki détestait par tous, mais le chef le plus respecté et le plus aimé de tous.

Je sèche mes larmes, rien ne sert de pleurer pour ça. Si cela se trouve, maitre Tsunade trouvera un remède pour me guérir. Rien n'est perdu. Des cris me venant d'en bas me parviennent, me faisant retourner à la réalité. J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un monte et frappe à la porte.

- Entrez dis-je

- Je viens vous dire que …

C'est Lui. Lui que je m'impatienté de revoir. Je vois sur son visage de la surprise. Est-il heureux de me revoir ou au contraire. Le silence n'est pas pesant, il fait du bien. C'est comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de parler.

Le soleil se couche dans le dos de la jolie blonde, faisant ressortir sa beauté. Ces yeux émeraude, et cette chevelure couleur blé, il les connait que trop bien. Elle fait parti de chacun de ses rêves. Elle est là, devant lui, ne dit rien. Mais son regard se plonge dans le sien. Quelque chose est né entre eux depuis longtemps, est-ce le début du nouvelle aventure, est-ce la fin d'une histoire qui aurais pu être une expérience émouvante, où n'est-ce que la souffrance qui arrive. L'un d'entre eux entreprend un voyage que l'autre ne peut faire, un voyage sans retour possible. A présent peut-on parler de lendemain? Il va falloir faire des choix, certains difficiles d'autresplus faciles mais en somme n'est-ce pas la Vie. Et comme on dit tant qu'il ya de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez. la suite arrive bientôt.

En attendant pleaz reviews

merci


End file.
